My Dream Castle or my Thorn Cage?
by Nekofood
Summary: Perfect family. Perfect home. Dad loved us. Mom loves us. Or does she? If she did, why they locked us in here after Dad died? Money is the only thing she loves. Why she made me fall in love with...him?
1. Rin

BEWARE! TWINCEST AND INCEST. Nothing too serious though...Not yet  
Vocaloid isn't mine.

* * *

"Len?", I ask shaking him harshly. I regret immediately my doing; he's so weak one single touch can break him. He wakes up slowly trying to focus his eyes but he sighs in defeat. Even in the soft light the moon shines I can see the white film in them. My eyes fill with tears as I see his eyes and his bad health. I guess I seem as bad or worse than him.  
"Yes, Rin?", he answers groggily in a hushed voice. He's like a doll, he doesn't feel anymore. I feel the pain my twin suffers, deep in my heart I feel it twice more than him.  
"The moon is very beautiful today", I declare letting tears travel down my cheeks. I hope I can reach his hand, but mine are chained the same as his. Our feet are chained too. We can't _escape._  
_"Mommy..._ _Why_ _did you do this to us_?"  
~2 years before~  
I was shuffling through the lonely school halls hearing Miku incessant chat. She hadn't stop talking since when the bell rang some minutes ago.  
"It explode in my face, Rin! I breathed chlorine! You know how dangerous that is?", she explained worriedly increasing her incredible big eyes. I was jealous of them. How fool of me.  
She was a wanna-be mad scientist. She did all kind of strange things that include dissecting poor frogs and then check their intestines for long hours. Plainly gross. I would ask her why she did that and she responded me with the same philosophical answer: "Why, indeed? I ask myself the same...". I would change the subject to something not so...trivial.  
"Can you stop talking for a moment, Miku-nee-chan?!", I shouted half joke-half serious. Ah, she has my half-sister too. She was daughter of my mother's husband who wasn't my father, but I loved him like he was, indeed, my father.  
Miku pouted her lips like a four-year old girl. She got annoyed with my commentaries. After all I was the only friend she had. No one spoke to her because her weird monomania. And the fact she was an egocentric.  
"Rinny, is mean~!", she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Like an authentic four years old brat! She was older than me but I was the one who protected her.  
"Sorry, Miku. I didn't mean to make you cry!", I said taking out my handkerchief and cleaning her fake tears. I knew they were fake but I couldn't help but feel guilty.  
Miku once again widened her eyes and grabbed my hands clasping them together. She smiled warmly at me. I blushed at how beautiful she was. I hadn't see her smile like that ever. As the younger, uglier sister, I always wished be more like her.  
"Oh, Rin! I'm sorry! I make you worry as if I didn't know how much you protect me. You have to know I feel grateful for your superb work as my sister and best friend. To show how sorry I'm for acting like a brat and cry for not an apparent, I offer my lunch to you as I know you love food very much", she knelt in the ground without letting my hands free. The only thing I could thought was: "What the fuck her mood swings?". The mad scientist thing was really carving her bones.  
"Rinny! Miku!", two known boys came to us running like crazy. One was far more tall with cobalt hair and a fair complexion that charmed all the girls. The other one was blonde with an enchanting smile and a "cute" aura that charmed the other half of the girls. Well, they had some secret boy admirers. They were half-brother and my twin brother.  
"Ah, Kaito, Len", Miku said with an empty expression lifting from her kneeling position. She couldn't be less amused by her brothers apparition.  
They arrived to our sides with smiles as radiant as the sun. They must had very good news for us. Their foreheads were pearled with swear as they had run a very long distance.  
"Oh, it's a pleasure to see you too, Miku", the cobalt haired boy, Kaito, responded sarcastic to her enthusiastic "hello". He kissed Miku in the cheek while Len did the same on me. I hardly controlled myself of not blush. Len was truly happy if he show a fraternal feeling towards me.  
"What're you doing here anyways? You don't talk to us never in school...", I scowled them disapprovingly; specially to Len. Even when we were twins he was embarrassed of talking to me. What a douche!  
"I do talk to you...sometimes!", Kaito chirped defending himself. I couldn't deny him as he was speaking the true, but what about Len?"And what are you doing here anyways?", he reflected what I said knitting his eyebrows together. "It's very lonely in here even in lunchtime, sisters...", he advised us as the caring brother he was. Nothing compared to Len. Stupid twin!  
Miku and I rolled our eyes to him like saying "why do you care?". We were very connected as if we were the twins not me and Len.  
"The same of always, Bakaito!", I exclaimed before Miku said something rather rude as she always did with her true brother. She was like Len with me; they didn't give an orange for their real siblings.  
"Haven't you ate yet?", Len spoke for the first time since we met although he was talking to Miku and not me. What was happening to him? Was he angry with me? I asked more fearful question like that until he spoke to me with a brilliant smile: "Can we join you?"  
"No", that was the plain answers of my betrayal sister although I was going to say "yes". "You're selfish with us and you only come to us when you're in need so I will ask: what do you need this time?", wow, happy Miku was freezing cold with them. Well, I can't say I wasn't angry with them as they hadn't talked to us in two days.  
We were in summer vacations, but our parents sent us to a summer school as Kaito's and mine notes were very, very low. Len and Miku were dragged to the confinement without any single complaint although they had to stay with us three weeks in that jail. Ah, and the boys and girls slept in different dormitories. Professors taught them I different classes too. That was why they didn't visit us although they had the opportunity. Fucking siblings.  
Both looked embarrassed as how foolishly they thought they could trick Miku's keen eye. She wasn't very keen to other people but the ones near her and she was easily fooled by them. They thought to take advantage of my sister's ingenuity!  
"Uh... It's about a biology homework we have for tomorrow...", they murmured in unison watching the floor. I broke laughing winning weird glances of my siblings, but I couldn't help it. Even I didn't know why I was laughing.  
"Do you expect us to help you?!", I asked mocking them. Obviously I wouldn't help us. And I strongly believe Miku wouldn't either!  
"Well, yes", Kaito said while Len smiled. Why he continued smiling? So weird... Ah, I got it. He wasn't smiling at me; it was to my smart, beautiful sister Miku. Oh, how I hated her in that moment.  
_Sorry, sis..._


	2. I love you

Better late than never! Here's the famous update! Thank you to my reviewers! I love you very much! And "a" I have read it! Actually it's my newest obsession And this fanfic is slightly based in it! I couldn't edit the chapter so excuse me if I have some mistakes

Two weeks passed as fast as lightning with a weirder Miku than ever. She was very thoughtful and when she saw her brother she panicked and ran away of him. Kaito stared at her frowning in confusion while I persecuted her until I found her crying in a corner. And I was frustrated as she didn't talk and didn't explain what was happening to her.

It was a relief to be at home after two weeks of hell. Mama expected us with a brilliant small and a big celebration diner. I was truly amazed at how she cared for us; how much she loved us. We entered with our luggages that wanted to explode in any moment.

"Papa!", Miku dashed towards his father hugging him tightly. First time in a week I had heard her voice. Both seemed very happy to be together again. They had a very good relationship. With mama was different. She came running to us: her beautiful twins.

"Rin! Len!", she said as she gave us sweet kisses all over our faces. We felt very loved and glad to be at our cosy home with our loving mother and stepfather.

Kaito awkwardly stepped to the family hug with his father and sister. It seemed we were two different families living in the same house. Rapidly, mama and father hugged all they siblings together laughing and crying in happiness. We were such an emotional family.

We were sitting down in the living room after we bathed and organized our clothes in the wardrobes. Father had lit the coal chimney. It was strange as it was middle summer, but none of us complaint at all. It was relaxing watching the flames burning with their orange shades.

"We're happy you're with us again", mama replied brushing Miku's extremely long hair. She often braided it so I had forgot how long it was. I touched my hair feeling ashamed of how short it was.

"Yours is beautiful too, Rin", my twin brother sweetly said from my back surprising me. When I turned to stare at him. He seemed more surprised than I was. His usually calm expression morphed to a confused one. He parted his lips to say something but he changed his mind. His breath warmed my neck as he approached me grabbing one of my gold locks of hair. He put against his nose and breathed its smell profusely. He then kissed my forehead as when I had nightmares and I woke him so he came to calm my nerves down. I stared at him wide-eyed while the others looked at us exchanging puzzled looks.

I was truly confused at his behavior. During two excruciatingly long weeks he hadn't talked to me, look me, or even fake he was interested in me while I stayed at Miku's side pretending his indifference didn't affect me. For a God's sake, he was my twin brother! The one I grew in mom's womb, the one I had known since we born, the one I had to defend when the little kids tease him, the one I missed when I began sleeping alone. How much I loved him, my twin!

He must had watched my eyes swelling with tears as he turned to see me concerned. His cerulean eyes seemed to cry with mine.

"If you excuse us, I have talk with my twin", he announced lifting me up with a strength I hadn't believed he had. He guided me to his bedroom where he slept in company of Kaito. He closed the door like was angry with me. Why on Earth we would be mad with me?! Although I thought that, I trembled when he let go of me and turned to see me with a desperate need in his eyes. What could put him so angry?

"Why do you want of me?", he whispered controlling himself of shouting. What the hell was happening to him and what he meant I wanted of him? Again my actions didn't follow my thoughts.

"Why are you angry with me?! I wasn't the one who ignore you!", I was in the line of shouting but my autocontrol surprised even me. At that moment my tears flowed free down my face.

He approached me more calm. Once again he grabbed my hair and sniffled it like it was the best smell ever.

"It smells like liquid sunshine", I stood blank at the strange mood swing. I abruptly turned my hair away from his hands.

"Stop! Why are you acting so weird with me? What do you mean with what more I want of you?", I asked, curiosity tickling my insides. He smiled at me while he neared me more and more. I stepped back terrified at the expression he had. It wasn't fraternal love. He cornered me while I panicked. What was happening to him? To us..?

His face was centimeters from mine; I felt his warm breathe in my lips. I shivered and closed my eyes tight at what I thought was about to happen. He grabbed my face with delicate hands and unconsciously I relaxed. When I sensed his lips millimeters away from me I hadn't put resistance or any kind of block, he stopped moving and I felt his body tensing. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at a pair of cerulean eyes that watched me terrified. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. I couldn't believe I would let him do that.

"I'm sorry...", he mumbled running away from me locking the door behind him. I clasped my hands on my mouth thinking about how attracted I had felt to my twin in that moment; how much I needed him in a nonfraternal way.

Father worked outside the city but he visited us every Saturday. We arrived from summer school Saturday so he had to left us Sunday to work. We felt heartbroken as he left. We couldn't be with him even one full day! Miku was specially sad as she was the one who missed him the most.

Mama and father married when Len and I were three. Now we were twelve so we had obviously made a bond with the gentle man who treated us as his real daughter and son. I couldn't say I loved him like Miku but I loved him very much. Very, very much.

One week passed by the same as a week of summer vacations: the four of us doing nothing while mama cleaned the house and do all the house chores. Well, sometimes me and Miku helped her clean the floor while our brothers cleaned the windows, the bathrooms... All those places we, as lazy ladies, didn't want to clean. After all, they were born to serve us! The princesses, the royalty!

That Friday Father was celebrating his birthday away from us, but as the spectacular family we were, we organized him a surprise birthday party that Saturday. He has invited all our family friends like Teto, Macne Nana, Hibiki Lui, Suzune Ring, and many others. We even invite Megurine Luka, Miku's longest and closest friend after me. Well, she was almost the only close friend we have.

"Hi, Luka!", I greeted her with a hug when she arrived. Strange as Miku was the first to greet Miku. In matter of fact, she looked at Luka like she was an enemy. I stepped away from her as I felt the intense glare Miku made to me when I hugged Luka.

"Oh, hi Rin. What a beautiful hairstyle you have today!", she admired as she notice the braids mama did in my hair. They were my personal pride that day.

"Thanks!", I exclaimed touching the braids blushing a bit.

Luka lost interest in me and approached Miku with the biggest smile that only she grinned to Miku. Miku would imitate her, but that day she did nothing. Not a happy expression though. Luka ignored her friend's indifference as best as she could and that, if I may say, was a hard work. Miku was the Cold Queen when she wanted to be.

"Hello, Miku!", she said with a hushed voice that hinted that something had happened between both. And I, as always didn't know what it was so I stepped closer to them and heard attentively.

"Luka", Miku coolly replied boring Luka with her eyes. Her grin decreased a bit. How odd. Just when I thought Miku was more normal. Maybe I had approached them a little more to hear...

"A-Are you mad with me?", Luka stuttered. What? Luka stuttering? That was new to me! I almost exclaimed an "ohh", but I remembered I wasn't suppose to be hearing so I shut up.

Miku grinned the sadistically, tenebrous grin of hers: worthy for a mad scientist. I unconsciously shivered at the sight of my sister's cold anger.

"Why I would be angry?", Miku faked she was thinking although I was sure we both Luka and I noticed it. "Oh! Maybe because you were in the same room of my brother... Or the little thingy I watched... Ah, I remember now. You were fucking my brother, filthy pig!", she murmured; her eyes shot in blood. She was truly angry. Wait. Rewind. What did she say?!

I fell from my hide spot that was over them in the stairs. It wasn't a great fall but they obviously notice I was eavesdropping. I blushed cursing how stupid I was.

"Rin! Thank God you're here and you heard what I said! So what do you say?", Miku asked me. She pretended she wasn't altered, but I didn't buy her theater. She was bleeding internally. If I saw Len having, ahem, sex, with a girl I would feel the same as Miku. It would be traumatic!

"Go out of here, Luka", I responded coolly to one of my dearest friends. But not as dearest as Miku, my sister.

Just in that moment Kaito and Len entered the room smiling goofily. Bad timing, idiots.

"Hi, Luka!", Kaito greeted her kissing her cheek. Miku almost puke. And I almost did too. Len just skipped my stare at what I felt very grateful as I was still embarrassed.

Kaito grabbed Luka by the waist at what Luka blushed furiously. She liked Kaito very much, but neither of us would permit that love.

"I forgot to tell you she's my girlfriend, didn't I? Well, now you know it!", he said happily completely oblivious to the tense circumstance we were just having. Neither Len noticed it as he was very busy staring at his feet.

Miku wanted to laugh. I saw it. But instead she broke crying ruining the beautiful dress mama had bought to her for the special day it was: Father's birthday. She dashed upstairs while Luka and I watched her with impotence. Then I remembered it was my responsibility to take care of Miku. Guess what I did? I slapped Luka in the face and ran behind my defenseless sister.

I calmed her down and convinced her to go down after a half hour. It was an exhausting job, and I didn't know why Miku was behaving so strange around her brother as if she was jealous. It was impossible in a mad scientist like her to fall in love with something or someone else that wasn't science. We went downstairs slowly and I made light jokes to prepare her if Luka was still her. What we found was worse than I had expected.

Miku knelt at my side sobbing as I did too. Miku cried, shouted, and they stood calm letting the tears flowed down her face without a filter. I hadn't moved a single muscle as I watched my siblings breaking down in desperation and sadness. Mama cried as she has never did. I stood still and watched Miku hitting the floor with her fists. I wanted to shout her to stop hurting herself, but I couldn't move. Even Kaito and Len wailed and hugged each other affectionately.

Father had died and a cruel police officer had came to say it to us, his family. How considerate!

_Papa!_


End file.
